


Allurivan Week 2k17

by thestargazingpeach



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward First Times, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Future Fic, Light Angst, Romance, allurivanweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestargazingpeach/pseuds/thestargazingpeach
Summary: Series of unrelated one-shots based off the prompts of AllurivanWeek2k17.





	1. Day One: Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompts and post: https://allurivanweek.tumblr.com/post/161701027577/allurivan-week-august-20-27-2017-lets-join-us
> 
> All one-shots are unrelated unless stated otherwise. Of course, Voltron and its characters belong to Dreamworks.
> 
> Enjoy!

Empress Allura smiled fondly at Hunk and Shay’s little one as she scrambled about at Lance’s feet, shrieking and giggling and bringing life and joy like they hadn’t experienced in a long time. Her uncle Lance laughed loudly along with her, swooping down to capture her in his arms. Hunk and Shay giggled off to the side, fingers intertwined and heads on each other’s shoulders. It was obvious they were very happy with their little one; very happy with each other.

Allura sighed, contentment flooding her. She, along with everyone else, was glad the war was finally over. The paladins got to visit their home world, take things at a slower pace, live life in general. Everything was perfect and peaceful, just as they had hoped it would be. Just like Allura had dreamed it would.

So why did she feel so empty?

Why did she feel so lonely as she watched Hunk and Shay play with their little one? Why was something aching inside her as she gazed upon the happy family? She had everything she ever wanted, surely children of all things were not necessary to make her happy… 

A deep, bellowing laugh broke Allura out of her reverie and she turned to its owner. Her husband Kolivan was laughing along with Keith and Shiro about something. The Empress couldn’t help but watch Kolivan’s shoulders rise and fall with his laughter. Or his bright smile that he had hidden so well during the war but now was easier to get out of him. Or his softened expressions where before there were only scowls and furrowed brows.

Allura crossed her arms in front of herself as she realized how much she loved the Galra. She never thought it possible that she could learn to love and trust after what the war did to her, let alone a Galra. But there she was, gazing lovingly at the older Galra that had stolen her heart. They had confessed to each other their importance to one another countless times. Yet, it never ceased to make her heart skip a beat and make Kolivan flustered. Allura still remembers the first time the Blade leader had confessed to her.

It was completely by accident. Allura had fallen ill soon after the end of the war, exhausted and drained physically and emotionally. Naturally, the team worried, but once they made sure it was nothing life-threatening, left her to rest. Kolivan did not, however. He believed, because apparently Galra did not get sick, that Allura was surely going to die within the next few days. In one of the many visits he gave her the week she was bedridden, Allura was half asleep. She had half a mind to ask him what he was doing, but decided she didn’t have the energy. Kolivan had sat down in the chair by her bed, and uttered three, life-changing words in a quivering breath.

_“I love you…”_

He immediately exited the room afterwards, and Allura wasn’t sure if her tired mind was playing tricks on her. The next day, when she felt better, the then-princess approached the Leader of the Blade and asked for a clear answer. To her surprise, Kolivan admitted it openly. He loved her.

It was much more difficult for Allura to admit she was attracted to the male, however. It took many dates and long discussions and negotiating for Allura to accept to be courted officially by Kolivan. It wasn’t long after that, nevertheless, that she fell completely for the Galra. They were huddled together under the purple moon of their host planet when Allura suddenly turned to look at Kolivan. He was already watching her, eyes soft as they gazed upon her face. She could see the intense emotion behind those eyes, and Allura felt she needed to let him know she reciprocated those feelings. 

“I love you.” Allura had breathed, lips nearly touching Kolivan’s. The latter had sat frozen for a mere tic before he enveloped Allura in his arms and kissed her deeply. It was the best moment of her life. That, and every moment after. It made the Empress long for something more...

“Love?” A strong voice asked behind her. Allura turned, a soft smile naturally falling on her face as she looked at her beloved. Kolivan had a concerned look on his face, a deep frown already set in place.

“I am fine, darling.” Allura said. She let herself be brought into his arms, nonetheless. She always appreciated Kolivan’s embraces as he didn’t give them often, at least not in public. She laid her head on his chest and breathed him in. She nearly melted when he began stroking her hair, claws lightly scratching her scalp.

“I love you.” Allura suddenly said. Kolivan paused his petting of her head, and stepped back a bit. The enamoured smile on his face told her everything she needed to know. It also made her realize just what she wanted.

“I want children.”

At that, Kolivan suddenly shut down, face blank and arms falling to his sides. He stepped further away from Allura, seemingly in shock. Allura immediately recoiled, “Or kits, as you would call them. Or, you know, we don’t have to. It was just an idea, doesn’t mean anything. I’m sorry. I’ll just--”

Allura fled the room after her rambling, head spinning and heart aching. The look on Kolivan’s face was hard to get out her mind. It hurt even more when she realized he hadn’t followed her. 

~*~*~*~

Allura hadn’t shown up to dinner. Kolivan was nearly going crazy looking for her. He knew her disappearance had to do with his shutting down when she brought up the topic of kits. The Leader of the Blade of Marmora was smart enough to admit he had made a mistake. It was just that he was caught off guard. They had never spoken of offspring before, and, knowing Allura, Kolivan did not think they ever would. Of course, they were mated and they loved each other deeply, but were they really ready for kits? Was he ready for kits? Could he raise them properly? Where they even compatible?

Kolivan shook his head, hurrying his pace. He needed to find Allura. He needed to find her and tell her he hadn’t meant to hurt her feelings, or seem like he was against the idea. They just needed to speak more in depth about the topic. 

Sniffling caught his attention as he passed by an empty corridor of the Castle. Kolivan crept quietly around the corner, almost certain he would find Allura hidden there. Surely enough, there the Empress was, curled into a ball. His heart clenched at the thought that it was him who caused Allura such anguish.

“Allura.” Kolivan began, crouching to her level.

Allura jerked, as if she hadn’t heard him, and backed further into the corner. She furiously wiped at her tears, but they both knew Kolivan would not back away. “Talk to me, my love.”

Allura finally decided to give in. After all, this was her husband, who cared for her and would never hurt her. It was her mistake to suddenly run instead of communicating her dreams to him. Taking a deep breath, she said, “I’m sorry, Koli. I don’t know what got into me.” 

“It is alright. I only wish to know if that is really what you desire. Do you really want kits? With _me_?” 

Something in Kolivan’s voice made Allura look him in the eyes. There was a certain amount of fear in his gaze, like he was afraid he was not good enough. It made Allura forget her own insecurities and jump to cup her husband’s cheek. Kolivan knew what she was about to ask, and said, “I only fear I will not be the best father. I’m afraid I will not be able to raise our young as I should. Perhaps they will be frightened or repulsed of who their sire is…”

“Never.” Allura said. “I married you because I love you. I knew what that entailed, and I knew who you were, who you are. And I will always love you. I panicked when I brought up the topic of children, but don’t you think for a tic that I doubt your ability to be a great father.”

Kolivan was quiet as he took in his wife’s words, his heart clenching in love and fear. He couldn’t help himself when he began to chuckle lowly. Allura seemed a bit offended at first, surprised. But she eventually joined in as well, both of them nearly in tears by the time they calmed down. They realized there was no need to worry about whether or not Kolivan would reject the idea of children, or that Allura may find him a horrible father. The truth was they loved each other, and their insecurities were unfounded.

“I love you.” Kolivan said. “I would be honored to bear such a precious hope as a kit with you.”

“And I love you.” Allura grinned. “Thank you for trusting me.”

Kolivan hesitantly lay a large palm over Allura’s flat stomach, hand curling as he tried to imagine her pregnant with their young. The Blade leader grinned suddenly, the image pleasing him more he thought possible. Before, the idea of kits was ridiculous to Kolivan; he saw them only as more victims of the cruel universe, and without need to be thrusted into such a war. Now, however, that state of mind changed. Now, he could almost see himself playing with their kit, their giggles filling the air and their tiny feet kicking. Kolivan’s eyes watered as he allowed himself to purr. He leaned in to nuzzle Allura, chest swelling with love and emotion. Allura smiled happily as she rubbed her head against his in understanding.

They would too have their own little hope for the future.


	2. Day Two: Synergy

Tales have spread about the legendary Voltron. How could they not? It was Voltron that saved the universe from total enslavement. It was Voltron that ensured peace would reign even in its absence. It was Voltron that demonstrated aliens of all species could work together despite differences. 

But there were also tales of Voltron’s greatest ally -- the Blade of Marmora. It was said they were brutal and unyielding, yet merciful and supporting at the same time. It was said its leader was the best of his class, a skilled and knowledged warrior. It was said he and the Empress of Altea, whom led Voltron, were lovers.

They say the two were invincible in battle. That once an enemy was caught within their range, there was no hope of escaping. They say the two fed off each other, their energy, their will, their love.

The leader of the Blade was strict and cold, it’s said. He was serious in all matters, and would hardly spare you a glance. He was never cruel, however. He was calculating, distant, a scowl always in place, but he was never cruel. He treated his fellow warriors with the due respect. He was fair and courteous in all occasions. He was unlike what the universe expected or had come to know from past Galra.

The princess, in stark contrast, was outwardly kind and benevolent, though somewhat inexperienced at times. She ruled with a gentle hand and soft smile. She loved her subjects with all her heart, which was welcoming and open to all species and cultures. She was fair and approachable, her people always speaking highly of her. No doubt she left an outstanding legacy of Altea and her past ancestors.

It was a shock, many would say, when the Galra leader and Altean princess announced they were officially courting, and fairly ahead in their relationship to consider marriage. They did not let this deter them, however. In fact, some would say it only made their relationship stronger, their love for each other more palpable.

It was a privilege to witness the two in battle, they say. It was like watching two leaves dancing in the wind, pushing each other, pulling, gliding around. The way they slipped past each other like it was second-nature, like they were two parts of the same whole, was mesmerizing. The way they moved smoothly in battle, they say, was almost trance-inducing, with their bold jabs and swift knock-outs and graceful steps. The Blade leader was distant in his techniques while the Princess chose more personal fighting strategies. He aimed for a bigger target, a more obvious opening, she for where the enemy least expected it. They say the two complimented each other like water and fire, like earth and sky, like sun and moon.

They say alone they were great leaders of their own people, praised activists for peace. They say alone they were fearless and determined in their missions. 

Together, however, they say the two were fearsome and resolute. Together they were not only great, but awe-inspiring.

Together, they say, they left a legacy surpassing any other, a harmony within the universe no one after them could ever hope to achieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty [really] short, sorry. But I personally like to think of it as short and sweet, and to the point. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, either way, and let me know what you think!


	3. Day Three: Intimacy

Their first time was as expected: awkward and short-lived. Despite their best efforts, they couldn’t enjoy themselves or the moment quite like they had wanted to. Allura was too nervous and tense. Kolivan was too apprehensive and distant. In addition, their time together was cut short thanks to an alarm going off. In the end, after the two had struggled to put their clothes on, stumbling out the room and nearly tripping in their haste, they learned it was just an accident; Hunk and Lance had burnt their most recent kitchen experiment. The glower Kolivan gave the two made sure they knew not to mess around again. The mood was already ruined, however.

They continued their attempts at intimacy, nonetheless, always with the same result. They were interrupted, uncomfortable, or even unable due to exhaustion. The team knew something was going on between the two that they were always so irritated, but no one wanted to bring it up in fear of retribution. Both Allura and Kolivan could be ruthless if they were in the right mood.

“Kolivan…” Allura moaned. Kolivan growled softly, continuing his onslaught where her neck met her shoulder. The Empress’ nails dragged along his furred back, and he couldn’t help the shudder that shook him. Allura was squirming in his hold, and Kolivan didn’t know if he could hold back any longer. 

“Allura.” He warned, backing up. Allura merely kept arching upwards to insure he didn’t go too far, eyes glazed in pleasure and mouth open in a pant. _She is magnificent_ , thought Kolivan, _I love her so much…_

Allura’s giggle brought him out of his trance, and he flushed. Kolivan withdrew in embarrassment, nearly curling into ball and going to cover himself. Allura immediately silenced her laughter and sat up. 

“Oh no, Koli, I’m sorry! I did not mean to hurt you, love. I merely thought it amusing that you sometimes get lost in thought during our time together.” Allura clarified.

Kolivan knew it was true; Allura would never intentionally humiliate him. Nevertheless, it hurt to think she was not enjoying the moment or taking it as seriously as he was.

“I...I’m afraid I cannot go on.” Kolivan finally said. He didn’t look Allura in the eye as he said this. He wanted to give her pleasure, but her pleasure would be his, and he would feel guilty if she didn’t truly enjoy the moment.

Allura nodded. This was the most recent setback to their time together. She nearly always ended up giggling, unable to keep it within her, and Kolivan’s feelings were always hurt because of it. They hadn’t been able to broach the subject, too busy with their own political affairs and training to make time to converse with the patience and seriousness they knew this type of topic required. 

“I’m sorry.” Allura said in a soft voice. They sat there in silence for a few tics before Kolivan decided to work his frustrations out in a spar with the training droid. He told Allura where he would be should anyone need him, then kissed her goodbye and made sure she was comfortable. 

It wasn’t until he had left the room that Allura allowed herself to sob. She loved Kolivan very much, they were bound after all. They worked well together, achieved more as one than the two alone. Everyone praised their ability to lead and maintain peace. Their people loved them. Everything was going as wonderfully as they could have ever hoped. The problem lay in that very fact. Everyone expected so much from them. They didn’t have time for each other often, and when they did, they just couldn’t enjoy themselves. 

Allura pondered on what could be done, upset and frustrated. She knew they needed help if they wanted to get over this obstacle in their relationship. Otherwise, who knows what would happen. With that thought in mind, Allura showered, dressed, and went in search of someone she knew would surely help her out.

~*~*~*~

Antok watched as his leader tore the training droid to pieces, debris flying and bouncing off the walls. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, unimpressed. Kolivan continued to ignore him, growling and grunting, sweat dripping into his eyes. It wasn’t until he had nothing left to fight that he finally turned to Antok.

“What.” Kolivan spat out. 

“You’re upset.” Antok simply said.

Kolivan turned away from him, searching the room for something else to abuse. “I hadn’t noticed.”

“Why?” 

“It’s none of your business.”

“It becomes my business when you can’t think straight and struggle in training. Which, yes, it is now my business.”

Kolivan growled angrily. “I am not a kit for you to coddle. You forget I am your superior, Antok.”

Antok finally stepped into the room, moving to stand in front of Kolivan. “You forget I’ve known you since we were kits. I know when you are simply scowling and truly unhappy. Now tell me what is wrong or I will not cease to pester you about it.”

Kolivan sighed. “Allura and I… We… We cannot find the time, or energy, to…” He cleared his throat, a light flush spreading on his cheeks. 

Antok chuckled, “You cannot find time or energy to what? Copulate? Mate? Make love? Seriously, Kolivan?”

Kolivan glared. “It is not as easy as you would think, Antok. We lead busy lives. Besides, it’s not all about that. We want to learn how to be...intimate with one another, how to share a quiet time with each other like we used to.” 

Antok fell silent, worried for his friend. He knew how emotionally constipated his leader could be, and how hard it was for him to express himself. Being with Allura had opened him up quite a bit. He was more willing to smile and laugh. There were days, it seemed, however, that Kolivan just could not make himself speak his mind. 

“Perhaps,” began Antok, “You shouldn't worry so much about the subject. You are both too tense, I think. Let things happen naturally.”

Kolivan sighed. “Perhaps you are right.”

“I am always right.” Antok teased.

Kolivan rolled his eyes, rounding on Antok and capturing him in a headlock. “Doesn't mean I can't beat you in a spar!”

~*~*~*~

“You’re coming to _me_ for romantic advice?” Lance questioned, shocked.

Allura shrugged. “Desperate times call for desperate measures, as you humans say.”

Lance didn’t know whether to be offended by the taunt, or flattered that the Empress was asking him for advice, let alone _romantic_ advice. Nonetheless, he wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity like this. Lance settled into the couch’s cushion, legs crossed and eyes sparkling with excitement. “Ok, ok. What would you like to know?”

Allura suddenly turned bashful, as if remembering who and what she was talking to and about. She cleared her throat, determined to find a solution to her problem. She would have gone to Coran, if she wasn’t too embarrassed to bring up the topic. Coran was like a father to her; it was too awkward to talk about such things with her father. The other paladins did not need to know or worry about her personal life. Lance was truly the only one she could go to. Besides, they had become close friends if not best friends over time.

“Well...How do you, you know, demonstrate your love for your partner? How can you ensure you get intimate with one another?” Allura finally asked.

Lance looked at her confused for a moment before it dawned on him. There was a flash of embarrassment on Lance’s face before he replaced it with a determined expression. He suddenly clasped Allura’s hands in his own, a grin spreading his face. 

“That’s so easy, Allura! First, you gotta _seduce_ him!” 

“Excuse me?!” Allura exclaimed. “I am an Empress! We are above such debauchery!” 

“No, no, you misunderstood me.” Lance clarified, “On Earth it just means you kinda, you know, entice or excite him, so he’ll notice you.”

“But Kolivan already acknowledges me.” Allura said, confused.

Lance wanted to facepalm. This was going to be harder than he had originally thought. “Okay, you know what? Let’s change tatics. I'll start with a question: what is it you need help demonstrating, exactly?”

Allura turned her gaze downwards. “Lance, you are whom I most trust with personal questions. I also trust you will sincerely help me with my problem. You see, Kolivan and I... we...attempt to spend our time together like any couple would, but we find it hard to enjoy that moment of intimacy when I suddenly break out laughing, or Kolivan holds back in his strength or desires. How can I prove I want it as much as him? How can I prove to him I love him?”

Lance listened on with a soft smile on his face. When Allura was finished, he held her hands in his to keep her from fidgeting. “Allura,” He said, “First off, you laugh because you're nervous; it's a normal reaction. Second, you love him very much, don’t you?”

“I do.” Allura asserted, voice breaking.

“But what you both want can’t suddenly be brought on. Intimacy isn’t something shared or created overnight. You must learn to work with each other, and I mean outside of battle. You know how to fight together, but you need to learn to live together. And make time for each other; it helps. Besides, intimacy isn’t just about making love. It’s about trusting each other, and talking about each other’s wishes, hopes, and dreams. It’s about simply spending time together, getting to know each other better. It’s about knowing the other person will always be there for you no matter what. It’s about falling asleep together when you’re too exhausted to do anything else, and knowing the other will be there waiting for you when you wake up...”

Allura sat shocked. But then Lance’s words hit her, and everything made sense. She grasped Lance’s arms tightly, shaking him as she said excitedly, “You’re absolutely right, Lance! Thank you so much!”

Lance clutched the edges of the cushion after Allura let him go. When his vision had finally cleared, he saw the Empress had already left, presumably to speak to Kolivan. Dizzy but happy he could help, Lance smiled as he said, “No problem.”

~*~*~*~

Kolivan was sore and completely exhausted after his spar with Antok, not to mention training with the other Blade members (and meeting dignitaries and signing treaties and making allies). It was the perfect distraction, however, and he felt better already. As he walked towards his chambers, he couldn’t help but think about what had happened that morning. He wanted dearly to share that intimacy they so long desired, that sought after moment where they were both at peace.

Kolivan finally made it to his quarters, ready to deal with another awkward attempt perhaps. When he entered, however, he was met with a sight that left him speechless. On their bed sat Allura in nothing more than a plain, sheer robe, a tray with two plates of exotic cuisine in front of her. Her hair was cascading down her shoulders, and her face was bare of any makeup. Her expression was soft and adoring as she said, “Hello, love.”

Kolivan swallowed, his throat dry and wet at the same time. He took a tentative step forward, his insides clenching anxiously, “Darling...What is this?”

“I thought we could simply enjoy each other’s company tonight. Get comfortable and talk about our day? What do you think?” Allura said, voice betraying nothing of her swiftly-beating heart. 

Kolivan smiled in relief, “I think that’s wonderful, love.”

Allura didn’t hide the fact that she watched him undress, taking pleasure, in fact, at the light flush of Kolivan’s cheeks when he realized it. Teasingly, he peeled off his thermal suit, giving a little shimmy for show. Allura giggled. She thought about how easy this was already; she remembered the fun times of dating and getting to know each other’s quirks. It made her miss how simple everything used to be when it was just them, team Voltron, and the Blade. Now, with treaties to be written, dignitaries to please, training to complete, it was difficult.

Once Kolivan was as nude as Allura, he crawled into bed with her, huddling close and nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck. Allura hummed contentedly as she nuzzled back. “I was told we have been doing this all wrong.”

Kolivan merely grunted in question. “How so?”

“I believe we are trying too hard. They say this type of thing comes naturally.” Allura said.

Kolivan snorted. “That’s what I’ve heard as well.”

The two broke into laughter, falling backwards on the bed together. Allura was the first to recover. She turned to gaze at Kolivan as he tried to control his chuckles. _He’s beautiful_ , she thought, _I love him so much…_

“What is it?” The Galra asked. Allura only shook her head and gave him a quick kiss on the nose. She twined their fingers together, and tangled their legs under the sheets. Kolivan brought her closer still, tucking her head under his chin and wrapping a large arm around her. 

This is intimacy, they both thought, this is what truly matters. They didn’t have to force themselves to do something they weren’t comfortable doing. Simply being together, tangled in body and soul, was more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that it wasn't confusing or awkward (though it isn't one of my best works, I suppose).
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and see you tomorrow! ;)


	4. Day Four: Admiration

Kolivan had admired little in his life. Being raised in a war-torn society, there was not much to be amazed by, not much beauty to witness. He was born into the world, taken from his parents, molded into a soldier for the Empire, and thrust into the frontline. Kolivan remembers he was still too young to even hold a sword without it wobbling out of his hands. It didn’t stop him from trying to prove himself, however. Back then, what he had admired were his commanders and generals, the Empire and Emperor. 

Now, after decapheebs spent learning the truth behind the war, seeing and shedding blood, working with the Blade of Marmora -- there was hardly anything he hadn’t seen, or that would impress him.

Until he met the Princess of Altea, that is.

At first, he admired her for what she was: a princess, guardian of Voltron, and one of the last Alteans alive. That point of interest soon wore off, however, and he found her troublesome in most cases. Naive, really. He could hardly stand her commanding him when he was so used to leading his own actions and making his own decisions. 

Then he admired her for her skill. The Blade and Voltron had gone on quite a few missions together by then, Kolivan always there to supervise arrangements and participate in the battle. It was during these missions that the leader got to witness Allura’s talent as a warrior. She was a princess, yes, but she never refrained from putting someone in their place. She never was afraid to get dirty, if it came down to it. In battle, she moved with such energy it was almost mesmerizing. When Allura had become the new blue paladin, and had begun using her bayard in battle, it was like an extension of herself. Kolivan would almost say he was impressed.

When he began admiring her as a person, he could not say. It happened suddenly one day while the team ate dinner. It was one of the rare evenings they could all sit together and eat, the Blade members included. Kolivan was tempted to return to his work when he heard Allura cackling at something Hunk had said. She was hitting the table as if it was too much, her eyes visibly watering and arms going to clutch her abdomen. It shouldn’t have been attractive, but it was such a _natural_ , simple thing to do, and Kolivan couldn’t help but gaze on in amazement. 

Females in Galra society are raised just as males are. There really are no gender roles, no “weaker sex”. The Empire, in fact, praised females who were stronger than their male counterparts. It proved strong offspring could be produced, not to mention secured protection of the nest. So it really was no surprise, Kolivan mused, that he became attracted to the Princess. She was everything he was wired to believe was desirable in a mate. And yet, at the same time, she was not. 

Allura was strong physically, but also emotionally, mentally. She had survived ten thousand years in cryo-sleep, only to be awaken and discover her home, her people, her _family_ was destroyed. Kolivan was cold, but even he knows such a thing must have been tremendously difficult to overcome. He held no feelings for his family; as far as he knows, he never had one. However, he knew enough to understand the importance of family in Altean society. So he was fairly certain Allura’s attitude was that of someone strong-willed.

It was that mentality that Kolivan admired most, in the end. He knew of Blade members that were fantastic warriors, but could not sympathize or were too brutal. Allura was just the right balance of fierceness and empathy. Of authority and kindness. Of hate and love. Kolivan could name hundreds of adjectives to describe her, and he would not tire of it. 

“Ready, Kolivan?” Allura asked as she walked onto the training deck. She whipped out her bayard, activating it and taking a defensive stance. 

“Eager, are we, Princess?” Kolivan teased, unsheathing his sword.

The princess only laughed, a bright sound that Kolivan took note to add to his list of things he admired about her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, but I hope you like it nonetheless! Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think!


	5. Day Five: PART I - Past

Allura couldn’t believe what she was looking at. _This must be a dream_ , she thought. There was no way Kolivan and Antok were standing before her, both too youthful and too inexperienced. 

The only thing Allura remembered was walking through the castle with Pidge, both on their way to check its systems and make sure everything was functioning just as it should. Suddenly, the ship had begun to shake, and the two women ran to the helm where they met the rest of the paladins, Coran, and Kolivan and Antok.

“What’s going on?” Allura had asked.

Coran had pointed to the outside of the ship where a massive wormhole was spinning right in front of them. “It’s that wormhole. It’s pulling the ship into its core!”

“It came out of nowhere!” Hunk had said. “It just suddenly appeared, and before we could get far enough away, it caught us in its gravitational pull! Not to mention it’s magnetic force is messing with the ship’s systems.”

Pidge ran to the window, eyes squinting. “But this wormhole doesn’t look like anything we’ve ever encountered. It’s tremendous!”

“That’s because it’s not a dimensional wormhole.” Antok said, stepping up beside Pidge. “It’s chronological.”

“You know wormholes?” Pidge asked, surprised.

Antok smirked. “Of course.”

“Ok, in _English_?” Lance pleaded.

“It literally means it doesn’t warp dimensions, or even space, like the wormholes we’re used to. It bends _time_.”

After that, all she recalled was a sharp pulling on her body, like she was being stretched and molded back together, only to be stretched again. Then everything was black. When she woke up, however, Allura could tell something wasn't right. Beside her lay Hunk, Shiro, Coran, and Pidge, but the rest of the team was gone. And when the their small group had gone in search for the others they realized planets that weren't there before were floating in space beside them. Stars that weren't shining before were blinding all of a sudden. It wasn't until Coran identified a long dead planet that they realized where in space they were. Or, more specifically, _when_ in space. 

The group had discovered the wormhole had taken them back in time at least a few hundred years. Hunk and Pidge were shaken, but immediately showed their excitement at the fact that they had time-traveled. Shiro was more concerned about how they would get back to their timeline. Which was understandable, really. Allura didn't want to know what was going on exactly during this time, even though she had a good idea. After Coran had forced Hunk and Pidge to participate they had managed to come up with a machine that may grant them the same size wormhole they had come through, which would hopefully be able to send them back. Turned out, the specific mineral they needed to make it work was only found on the planet Quiksor, a cold, mountainous world that was amongst the first to be conquered by the Galra Empire. Although she hated the idea of having to deal with the Galra, Allura decided they needed the materials urgently, and told the group their plan. 

They had arrived at Quiksor without a hitch, surprisingly. It only made Allura more suspicious. Hunk, Pidge and Shiro had immediately huddled close to one another, their bodies not used to such extreme temperatures, even though they were in the confines of the castle-ship and barely in the planet’s atmosphere. As such, Allura had volunteered to go in search of the mineral they needed. Shiro wouldn't let her go alone, however, leaving Coran, Hunk and Pidge to remain in the ship. 

The princess and black paladin had been scouring the mountains in the Black Lion in search of the tell-tale shine when they saw the familiar Galra base sat in the center of a valley, right where their destination was set. The two immediately fell back from their position in the sky, moving to land and hide behind a cliff. 

“What next?” Shiro had asked. Allura had only narrowed her eyes, her mouth set in a thin line. She said resolutely, “We are going to infiltrate that base.”

It was easier than they thought, the base having been abandoned. Or so they thought. Out of nowhere, two blades had sliced through the air, pinning them both to the far wall. Which brought them to their current situation:

“Who are you?” A young Kolivan asked, and Allura was impressed to find his voice was beginning to show signs of its distinguishing authority. 

Shiro was as surprised as she was, if the shocked gasp he gave beside her was any indication. “Kolivan…”

Young Kolivan growled, stomping up to him and narrowing his eyes at him. “ _Who are you?_ ” 

“Shiro.” The human said, “The Black Paladin of Voltron.”

“Voltron?” Questioned a voice behind Kolivan, and both Allura and Shiro turned to see a rather pathetic-looking Antok emerge from Kolivan’s shadow. 

Both were so different yet so alike their present-selves it was mind-blowing. Kolivan was slimmer, much slimmer, with his face containing less wrinkles and eyes brighter and more alert. He also didn't have the scar running down his eye, but he was without a doubt Kolivan. Antok, on the other hand, was a little more unrecognizable. He was, for one, shorter than Kolivan. And much more lanky, with his shoulders hunched and hands clutched in front of himself nervously. 

“Yes, Voltron.” Said Allura. She made sure her voice was light and welcoming. Maybe they could use their help in getting back to their time. Allura explained the situation to the young Kolivan and Antok. The two reacted as she had expected: they laughed. 

“A chronological wormhole? That doesn’t exist! It does not even make sense!” Young Kolivan taunted.

Allura growled. “It does! And we only ask you allow us to take the minerals we need, and we will gladly leave without doing you or your base any harm.” 

“No. I cannot let you do that. This base, and everything within it, belongs to the Blade of Marmora. We fought long and hard for it, and I will not give it up to some lunatics.” Kolivan growled.

“Listen,” Allura began, “I know it’s difficult to believe us, but what we say is true. We only wish to get back to our timeline.”

Young Kolivan was about to speak, surely to question or taunt them again, but Young Antok spoke over him. “What is the future like? You say Voltron exists, but legend says it was destroyed...Is Zarkon defeated? You are Altean, are you not? Was the universe liberated? Are we...Are we there?”

Allura’s heart clenches at the excitement in Antok’s voice. “I wish I could tell you, Antok, but I cannot deny nor confirm.”

“But you know us,” Kolivan interrupted, “So surely we are still alive in your timeline, or at least you had known about us.”

“How do you know about us?” Antok quizzed timidly.

Allura turned to Shiro, unsure whether they should indulge the two youngsters. Shiro’s shrug convinced her no major harm would come of it. She took a deep breath and said, “You both become prominent members of the Blade of Marmora. Antok is a revered warrior, and Kolivan, the Leader.”

Young Antok and Kolivan were silent for a mere tic before the latter removed the swords holding them pinned to the wall. Kolivan then narrowed his eyes at Allura, “Who are you?”

“I am Princess Allura of Altea, one of the only remaining Alteans, at least in my timeline and dimension.”

“The Princess of Altea disappeared at the start of the war, along with Voltron. The Blade of Marmora has been searching for both in hopes that we could hold an advantage against the Galra Empire.”

Allura smiled softly, “Do not worry; you will achieve your goal.”

Young Kolivan only hummed, eying Allura skeptically as if he was still unsure of whether to believe her or not. Finally, he sighed and sheathed his sword. He gave a half-hearted bow, but Allura found it endearing more than anything else, and struggled to hold back a giggle. Antok, on the other hand, nearly tripped over himself in his haste to bow. It was such a stark contrast to their confident present-selves. 

“So I will not ask any more questions as it will not do either of us any good.” Kolivan said, “But what exactly do you need?”

“You will help us get back?” Allura asked, surprised. 

Kolivan crossed his arms. “You say you are the Altean princess, and have the black paladin, of all people, with you. You’ve spoken of matters you would otherwise not have known were you not from the future. I believe you...Unless you are not telling the truth?”

Allura was speechless for a moment before giving him a warm smile. “Thank you, Kolivan. We greatly appreciate it.”

Young Kolivan’s frown softened a bit when he saw the princess’ warm expression. He coughed. “Well let’s get you back to your timeline.”

~*~*~*~

“I can’t believe that’s actually Kolivan and Antok.” Hunk whispered.

“It’s not surprising, really.” said Pidge, “They’re just as awkward as their present-selves.”

The two were working on putting their wormhole generator together, talking about the situation at the same time. When they had learnt of young Kolivan and Antok, even Coran was shocked. Despite wanting to stay, or meddle with the current time, Pidge knew it was best for them to reunite with their Kolivan and Antok and the rest of the team. 

“You are quite the technology specialists, young Paladins.” Antok said behind them.

“Thanks.” Said Hunk. The three then settled into conversation about wormholes and technological advancements of the future, Antok awed by how much they knew. 

“I know I had said I would not ask questions,” A voice behind Allura began, “However, I must know: Am I a fair leader?”

Allura smiled at Kolivan, “You are a very fair leader. I will admit you are somewhat...detached emotionally, but it does not stop you from leading the Blade of Marmora wisely.”

Kolivan nodded slowly, as if he didn’t truly believe her but did not wish to ask any more.

“If I may, I would like to ask you a question or two.” Allura said.

Kolivan’s brows rose. “What about?”

“How did you and Antok become members of the Blade?”

“I was raised amongst the Blade since I was a few quintents old. Naturally, I passed my trial, and they found me worthy to send on missions. Antok was a soldier for the Empire, left behind to die on the field after we infiltrated a base. I spoke to our leader, and he allowed Antok to recover, after the latter proved himself willing to go against the Empire of course, before he was tried. Obviously, Antok survived and passed his trial.”

“So you never had a family?” Allura asked, hand over her heart.

“The Blade is my family.” He said so confidently Allura was surprised she was talking to the same cold, distant Kolivan she was used to. Before she could inquire about what his kithood was like, Pidge and Hunk announced they were finished. Beside them the small machine hummed with energy, and Antok stood with bright eyes.

“Well, I suppose this is farewell.” Kolivan said beside her.

It was almost disappointing, Allura had to admit, to say goodbye to a younger, more open Kolivan. But it was for the best.

“Yes.” She said, “I suppose it is.”

Neither moved away. If anything, Allura would say she felt they were getting closer to each other.

Before anything more could be said, however, a deafening explosion was heard outside the base. Kolivan and Antok immediately went into a defensive stance, both moving to stand between the entrance and the paladins when Coran ran into the room from the back exit. His eyes were wide, and what he said made chills run down everyone’s spine: “It’s Sendak!”

A familiar, booming voice said, “Come out, Blades, and surrender, or face the consequences.”

Kolivan hissed at Allura, “Go!”

“We can take him.” She said instead.

Kolivan shook his head. “Are you insane? Sendak is invincible, not to mention he has a “gift” from the druids aiding his battles.”

“We--” Allura wasn’t sure if she should, but if it would help them, she would be willing to face the consequences. “We have defeated him before.”

“You’ve defeated Sendak, the Champion of the Arena?” Antok asked in amazement.

“What? He was the--You know what, it doesn’t matter. Yes, we’ve defeated him before in battle, and we can do it again. Right, Shiro?” Allura turned to the paladin. What she saw on his face wasn’t what she had hoped.

“Allura, as much as I would want to help, Kolivan is right; we must go.” Shiro said. “We have already messed with time enough as it is.”

“Go, Princess.” Said Kolivan. “After all, we will see each other in the future.”

Allura wasn’t convinced, and it didn’t feel right to leave them behind, but Kolivan did not give her an opportunity to speak. He ran out with Antok following close behind, both brandishing their blades, ready to fight.

“Princess.” Coran urged behind her.

“I understand,” Allura assured them, “But we cannot let them fight that monster alone. They are our comrades, whether in this past or in our present.”

“Allura,” Began Pidge, “We really need to go. I understand you want to help them out, but Kolivan’s right; we’ll see them in the future. They’ll make it.”

Allura reluctantly left the base with the others. She couldn’t help looking back, however, when they made it outside of the base. She watched as the two young Galra fought with all their might against Sendak and Haxus. 

Kolivan was skilled and agile, but he was certainly not as strong as Sendak, and the latter knew this well. With a swipe of his cybernetic arm Sendak had Kolivan flying through the air. Allura didn’t know what had come over her, but witnessing Kolivan land with a sickening thwack a few feet away made her jump into action. Forgetting the original plan, the princess ran out into the enemy’s view to make sure Kolivan was okay.

“Allura, no!” She heard Shiro shout. But nothing mattered in that moment than helping Kolivan. When she reached him, he was groaning in pain and clutching his side, but he was alive and struggling to get back up.

“Are you alright?” Allura asked him, going to help him. 

“What are you doing?” Kolivan hissed, pushing her away. “You’re supposed to be back in your ship and out of here!”

“I…” What _was_ she doing? Why did she feel the need to protect Kolivan? Why did her heart clench at the thought of Kolivan being fatally injured? 

“Who’s this?” Sendak said as he sauntered towards them, “Do they give you toys to play with in the Blade of Marmora as well?”

Allura saw the clench in Kolivan’s jaw as he heard this, and she was sure he could see her own glare. Kolivan struggled to straighten himself, moving to stand in front of Allura. “Must you always use your mouth to spew stupidity?”

The strike to Kolivan’s face was unexpected, but Allura was there when he fell backwards with the force of it. She could tell he was bleeding. “Kolivan!”

“I’m fine.” Kolivan assured, “You need to go! Now!”

“Leaving so soon?” Sendak taunted. “We are only getting started. Perhaps you will get to witness me tear him to shreds before I take you for my own.”

What happened next is a blur in Allura’s mind, but Kolivan suddenly lunges from her arms, blade extended, and next thing she knew Sendak was the one clutching his face. He let out a deafening roar, blood seeping from between his fingers.“Commander!” They heard Haxus call. The lieutenant struggled to reach them, Antok trying hard to block him. Kolivan took the opportunity, and scooped Allura into his arms before sprinting towards where Coran and the paladins awaited them in their lions. Allura struggled in his hold.

“What do you think you are doing?!” She demanded.

“You refused to follow the orders and so now I must make you. This is a war, princess, and you need to understand sometimes you must retreat.” Kolivan handed her off to Shiro, ignoring her kicking and struggling.

“No! What about you? You’re hurt!”

“It was an honor to meet you.” Kolivan said. “I trust we will see each other again.”

With that, the young Blade ran back into battle just as Sendak was reaching for him with his cybernetic arm. He dodged it easily enough, flipping through the air to land beside the massive Galra and strike his side with his sword. Shiro put his lion in motion before Allura could try to jump back into the fray, Pidge and Hunk following close behind. Allura was silent as she watched the battle from afar, heart clenching in worry and guilt at being useless. _Kolivan…_

They made it to the castle-ship, activated the wormhole generator, and passed through safely. All throughout, however, Allura was praying to the stars they would see Kolivan and Antok in their timeline, safe and sound. 


	6. Day Five: PART II - Future

“You’re telling me we are in the _future_?” Lance asked for the upteenth time.

Keith, Kolivan, and Antok sighed. Older Lance only chuckled, clapping his younger self on the back, “Yup. This is me.”

“I just can’t believe it; we actually time-traveled!” Lance said excitedly.

In front of them stood the Voltron paladins, the Altean princess, and the Blade leader, all older by a few decapheebs. Both Shiro and Keith had long hair, each tied in a bun and ponytail respectively. Older Keith had a scar on his upper lip, and Shiro had another crawling up his chin. Hunk and Lance had grown facial hair, and they had their own share of scars adorning their face and arms. Pidge had nearly chopped off all her remaining hair, it seemed, and she replaced her glasses with a more advanced, holographic pair. Coran had more wrinkles, his back somewhat hunched, but his moustache remained unchanged. Antok had his mask off, and his face was almost completely scarred, but his bright and welcoming eyes were still the same. It was Allura and Kolivan who seemed to have changed the most.

Allura was a princess, in their timeline. Here, however, she was a Queen, and dressed and acted as such. She was still friendly and warm towards the younger versions of her paladins, and listened patiently as they figured things out. But her eyes held a shadow over them, something to let them know she had gone through troubles and pains to get where she was. She was as regal as always, however, and the group was mesmerized by her appearance.

Kolivan was different in the sense that he had more of a relaxed face. He also held more patience than he would usually, and even chuckled at Lance’s jokes. He stood with a less tense stance, head held high nonetheless. This older Kolivan had longer hair as well, his tangled into an intricate braid. His attire was most striking: its colors were nothing like they had ever seen him wear before. Pink, sky blue, and lilac adorned his garb, and a gold headpiece crowned his head.

“It is somewhat surprising, though I cannot say I would not have expected it.” Queen Allura said. “What with our luck back then.”

Their future selves laughed, and Lance could only appreciate the fact that everyone seemed to get along perfectly fine. The fact that they were all alive was more than enough reassurance.

“Hey, so now that we’re here, could we ask you guys some questions?” Lance finally asked.

“I’m afraid not.” Older Coran said. “We may be your future selves but any information we may give you could potentially change the way you view your world.”

“Come now, Coran,” said older Kolivan, “A little preview wouldn’t hurt.”

Young Lance and Keith stood shocked. Lance shouted in excitement, “I can’t believe you just made a joke! Whoa, future-you is more fun, Kolivan.”

Queen Allura giggled softly, “Now, darling, you know the consequences of time travel.”

“Wait,” Antok said, holding up a hand, “What did you just call him?”

“She called me ‘darling’.”

“No, Lance. She called _Kolivan_ ‘darling’.”

There was an awkward silence before Older Allura and Kolivan both cleared their throat, shifting in place. Allura smiled sheepishly. “That’s right. We were not together yet, were we?”

“You and Kolivan are together? Like, as in, _together_ together? As in, _like_ like each other?”

“Yes.” Said Older Kolivan, “We are. I am her consort.”

Younger Keith and Lance, and even Antok turned to look at the Kolivan of their timeline, shocked. Kolivan was standing stock still, eyes wide and face visibly flushed. When he noticed everyone staring at him he coughed, “That is impossible. Princess Allura and I can hardly work together. We tolerate each other at best.” 

“Oh, darling. You were so cute and oblivious back then.” Queen Allura giggled, laying an arm on her consort and leaning her head on his shoulder. Her Kolivan only chuckled along with her. “You forget you were ignorant as well, love. It took many tries before you realized my intentions to court you properly.”

“No, no. Are you sure we are in the future and not just another dimension? There is no way this is happening.”

“Don’t worry; that’s we thought as well.” Older Hunk mentioned.

“Alright, everyone.” Allura interrupted, “Leave Kolivan alone. This is obviously a shock.”

“Aww. You never allow us any fun at Kolivan’s expense, Allura.” Older Lance pouted.

“Hush. This was obviously an accident; chronological wormholes tend to appear out of nowhere in space and time, and may cause huge changes in timelines. We must get you four back to your present. I believe I have enough energy to conjure up such a wormhole, though I will need to focus, and I can only hold it open for so long.”

“You will be pushing yourself past your limit, love.” Consort Kolivan said with a great degree of concern in his voice, “I do not wish to see you in such a weakened state as last time you tried such a thing.”

“Koli,” Queen Allura began, and the nickname alone made the other Kolivan shiver, “Think about us. Think about our past. If I fail to get them back, we may never get the chance to begin our relationship, don’t you think?”

“Of course, love, but--”

“Then I must do this. There is no faster way than this, and they must get back as soon as possible. Their perception of the future has already been altered enough.”

“Wow, talk about manipulating your partner.” Young Lance whispered to Keith. The latter only rolled his eyes. “You’re just jealous because you don’t have one.”

“Come, young paladins; let’s get you home.”

~*~*~*~

Keith watched his future self walk with a more confident stride. He heard older Lance making more sensible, mature jokes. He saw Hunk and Pidge gush over the wormhole. He noticed Shiro and Coran, although older and more wore out, give genuine and fond smiles as they looked on. He observed, above all else, Queen Allura and her Consort work together as if they were extensions of themselves. Keith struggled at times to understand the need for physical contact, or the desire to have a partner by your side at all times. But he did understand the importance it held for Allura and Kolivan, and although the rest of his group couldn’t see it, he knew the former two would be an invincible pair if they got together. Perhaps this experience will make Kolivan separate himself from Allura more, or perhaps the opposite would be true. Keith smirked; he’d keep an eye out for their interactions from now on.

Kolivan narrowed his eyes at Keith from across the room. He knew what the red paladin was thinking, and he was going to prove to everyone he and the princess were never going to get along _that_ well.

“You can’t deny you have thought about it.” Consort Kolivan said beside him, and it was almost as if he could read his mind. And perhaps he could.

Kolivan only scoffed. “The Princess and I are on strictly platonic terms, _Koli_.”

The consort only chuckled. “I know I am not to meddle with the past, but you have already gained knowledge you were not to know yet, and I am free to let you in on a little more.”

“Are you sure we are the same person?”

“Alright, alright. I will torture you no longer.” Older Kolivan laughed louder, clapping his past-self on the shoulder before walking off to stand beside Queen Allura.

Kolivan watched him intently, still unsure if this was truly his future-self. He appeared so confident and so much more open than Kolivan currently felt. But it was obvious where such attitude came from. By observing them interact, Kolivan knew the Queen and her consort were close, and fed off each other. Allura seemed to take matters more seriously and with certain level of maturity she did not currently have. Kolivan, on the other hand, seemed more approachable, amiable, and overall less stoic than he knew he was.

It was really astonishing, if what their future-selves say is true, how much love can change someone. Kolivan never thought he would ever come to love a person so much, but when he looked at his older self’s face, he could see the adoration in his eyes, the protectiveness in his stance, and the aura of _home_ and _completeness_ around them.

“I am ready.” Queen Allura said, and she stood in the middle of the helm, ready to use her own living force to conjure up a wormhole for them. “Because you do not have your own lions with you, and I cannot risk you being blown out in space, I will generate a small but extremely powerful wormhole that you are to step into as soon as it opens. Stick together, and do not be afraid. Do not think about another timeline but your own. Understood?”

The four nodded seriously, and stood close as Allura held out her hands. As the deafening humming of energy began around them, the group couldn’t help a last glance at the future. Kolivan especially couldn’t take his eyes off the way his future-self stood by Allura, as if ready to catch her should she fall. As if he would stop her should he see her exerting herself. As if he loved her too much to let her hurt.

Before they knew it, there was a flash and suddenly a swirling, blinding wormhole spun before them. Keith and Lance immediately moved to jump in, and Antok began to pull Kolivan along with them when he noticed the latter was lagging behind. With a last look at the future, Kolivan allowed himself to be pulled back into the present.

~*~*~*~

The first few vargas after their return were somewhat awkward. The paladins found the fact that they time-traveled amazing, and would recount their experience almost excessively. Even Coran was excited to hear their descriptions of the future, and to tell what he saw in the past. Kolivan and Antok were teased when Hunk and Pidge admitted to witnessing how small they used to be, how insecure. 

When they had first reunited with the others in their timeline, Coran and the paladins showed immense relief at seeing the two Blade members alive and well. They admitted they recalled a blurry memory, back when they had to battle with Sendak, but the details were difficult to remember. Coran and Shiro had been relieved their present was not altered drastically. And whilst everyone in the first group was glad to see Kolivan and Antok well, Allura was the most joyful. She took one look at him and bound towards him. Before he knew it, Kolivan had an armful of a very distraught princess.

The room fell silent almost immediately, all attention on the two of them. Kolivan was very tempted to push her away, shocked and highly uncomfortable. But then he thought back to the future, the love in his older self’s eyes, and he turned to look at the present Allura with her head on his chest. She was trembling, a soft, muffled gasp escaping her and Kolivan knew she was crying. Whatever happened during their battle with Sendak must have traumatized her enough to do such a thing as embrace him so openly. And Kolivan thought he rather didn’t mind.

Before he could double-guess himself, the leader allowed his arms to wrap around the princess, his chin lowering to rest atop her head. The reaction was instant: Allura tightened her hold on him, her sobs becoming louder and more emotive.

“You’re alive.” She cried. “ _You’re alive_ …”

“It’s alright.” Kolivan tried. “I’m okay. _We’re okay_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late! I had hoped I could post both parts the same day, but time was not on my side. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this continuation of yesterday! And expect the actual prompt for today later tonight or early tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


	7. Day Six: Altea/Galra

What Allura was about to do was a huge commitment, to say the least. She tried hard not to think about it as she made her way to the dining hall. She forced a smile on her face, albeit a nervous one. Everything had to be perfect. She, Princess Allura of Altea, was going to ask to court Kolivan, and nothing could go wrong or someone would pay dearly.

“Hey, Allura. What’s up?” Pidge greeted as the princess entered the hall.

“Nothing! Absolutely nothing!” Allura said quickly, laughing nervously. Pidge immediately became suspicious. She rose a brow, eyes narrowing. Allura forced a grin to her face. She walked slowly around Pidge, praying to the stars the small paladin did not question her any more. It wouldn’t be long until Pidge saw what she was hiding, surely, but it was not the right time yet.

“Uh huh.” Hummed Pidge, eyes searching her face for any clue as to what the princess was planning. Finally, the human shrugged and moved to take her seat at the dining table. “Fine. I’ll find out sooner or later.”

“Perhaps sooner than you think.” Mumbled Allura to herself. She say everyone seated and conversation begin. The paladins were happily munching on an exotic dish, according to Lance, that Hunk had put together. But as much as Allura loved to try Hunk’s Earth recipes, she did not think she could stomach food. Especially when the doors opened to reveal Kolivan. The two made eye contact, and both stared at each other for a few tics before they turned away, flustered. Allura smiled shyly, and took a seat besides Coran. Kolivan sat next to Antok.

The princess allowed a few dobashes for everyone to settle, and for conversation to slow a bit before she made her move. Allura took a deep breath, cleared her throat, and gently tapped her fork on her glass cup. “I have an announcement to make.” 

Everyone turned to look at her. The room was silent. Allura’s gaze fell on Kolivan. He was watching her with interest, and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Kolivan of the Blade of Marmora,” the princess began, “I hope to ask to court you officially, should you wish to accept me as your partner.”

The silence was deafening as the rest of the team turned to Kolivan, watching him with wide eyes and open mouths. What the leader did next, however, was more of a surprise than Allura’s confession.

Kolivan frowned, as if hurt, before he stood and walked away. Antok immediately followed him, giving her a quick, disappointed glare. The paladins and princess were left wondering that had just happened.

“A simple ‘no’ would've sufficed.” Lance huffed.

“Princess?” Coran tried, but Allura was too heartbroken to speak. She turned away from her friends, giving them her back so they did not have to see her watery eyes, and shook her head. “It's alright.”

“But it’s not alright, Allura.” Shiro said. “He hurt your feelings!”

“He doesn't deserve you anyway.” Pidge said.

But Allura only laughed, a sad, wet sound that barely made it past her throat. “It is quite alright, really. Perhaps I should not have been so quick to assume he was interested in me.” 

She hurried to leave the room before the paladins could say anything else, not wanting them to see her break down. Especially not over something like being rejected. The paladins watched the doors to the dining hall close behind the princess.

“Poor Allura.” Hunk said. “I should bake her something to cheer her up!” 

“I never thought Kolivan would be so cold-hearted…” Shiro mused, crossing his arms. “That was cruel, even by Galra standards, surely.”

“Yeah! Plus, who would say no to Allura? He's crazy.” Lance said. 

“Maybe he just didn't expect it.” Keith suggested. “It's not like he is very open about his feelings.”

“So he's the typical man afraid of commitment, is what you're saying.” Pidge pointed out. 

Keith gave her an unamused look. “What I'm saying is maybe we shouldn't be so quick to judge.”

“It is a great dishonor in Altea,” Coran suddenly said, “To be rejected. Allura has the right to be upset. Not to mention she is a royal, and the fact that Kolivan did not even find her worthy of a single word is highly disrespectful.”

Keith wanted to say something, how maybe they were reading things wrong and both Kolivan and Allura should talk things out, but Coran’s grave and somewhat angry face made him bite his tongue. He allowed the older Altean to pass him as he followed the princess out the door. The other paladins kept saying what it a shame it was, how cruel of Kolivan, how Allura really looked ready to settle down with the Galra. Keith ignored them, leaving them to do their own business and think what they wished.

“Where are you going, Keith?” Shiro asked him just as he was about to cross the door’s threshold. 

Keith shrugged. “Just gonna catch up on some reading about the Galra. See you guys later.”

~*~*~*~

Allura tightened her arms around her pillow, tears falling freely on it as she sobbed quietly. Her mice struggled to cheer her up, but they knew nothing could be done. Their princess was heart-broken, and a broken heart was difficult to put back together. 

“So stupid…” Allura mumbled to herself. “Why did I think that was a good idea?! Of course he doesn't want to be in a relationship with me...”

The mice squeaked loudly, crawling up her arms to hug her neck and kiss her cheeks. 

“You're right. I'm sorry, it's just…” Allura looked out her bedroom window, out into the vast space full of twinkling stars. “I thought...I thought I had read the signs correctly. I thought he was interested in me…” 

The sad, resigned smile on their princess’ face made the mice squeak in sympathy. The biggest one then gave a sharp chirp, moving to show Allura its fists with a determined face. Allura laughed, and shook her head. “No need. It's quite alright. This is part of life. I will be better in a few quintents; do not worry.”

There suddenly came a knock on her door, and she already knew who it was before a soft voice called, “Princess?”

“Come in, Coran.” Allura hurried to wipe her face clear of dried tears. The older Altean went straight to sit by her on the bed, and enveloped her almost immediately in his arms. The tears she was trying too hard to keep back rushed forward, and Allura found herself holding onto Coran for dear life. They sat in comfortable silence for a few dobashes, Coran rubbing his princess’ back and Allura trembling slightly with her quiet sobs. 

“You were very brave.” Coran said. “I'm very proud. Do not seek him any longer; he does not deserve you.”

Allura laughed sadly. “I am not upset, Coran. I just hope this does not hinder the team’s ability to work together with the Blade.”

“Well if it does it will be his fault.”

Allura sighed. “Perhaps I was asking for too much. Or maybe I misread his friendliness as advances towards a permanent courtship.”

“Either way, Princess,” Coran said, “Do not worry yourself over this any longer; it is in the past. You will find someone, someday. Someone worthy and that will love you far more than their pride.”

Allura smiled, a soft twitch of her lips that did not reach her eyes, and let Coran bring her back into his arms in a fatherly embrace. She did not have the energy or desire to argue she did not want anyone else. 

~*~*~*~

“I cannot believe she did that!” Antok huffed. He had his arms crossed and was pacing the length of Kolivan’s quarters. Kolivan himself was standing in the middle of his room, back to the door as if he had just stopped after entering and hadn't moved since. 

“I mean, okay, she is the Princess of Altea and whatnot, but she had no right to humiliate you in such a way!”

“I thought…”

“Yes, as did I. But the fact that she believed herself above you, the fact that she had no consideration as to your feelings is unforgivable. Surely no one would want that in their courtship!”

“But she said—”

“Sure; she presented herself in a way that you almost couldn't say no, but you showed her you were in control of yourself and you would not let her have the upper hand. Good thing it was just us and no other member of the Blade was present. Can you imagine the rumors?”

“Antok.” It wasn't until Kolivan uttered his name in such a helpless tone that the bigger Galra finally silenced his angry rambling and turned to look at his superior. “Leader…?”

“I love her…”

Antok’s brows furrowed in a sympathetic expression, and he shuffled over to lay a comforting hand on Kolivan’s shoulder. “Kolivan…”

“I thought...I had allowed myself to believe she also lo—fancied me enough to respect me and our culture, but…”

“You can still find a better candidate, if you wish to settle down. She isn't the only pretty face and brains out there.”

“Yes…” -- _but she's the one I want_ \-- “...Perhaps you are right.”

“Kolivan,” Antok tried, “It is for the best.”

Kolivan nodded, though Antok knew he wasn't so easily convinced. His leader could be as hard headed as the princess, sometimes. And as much as Antok wished to see Allura and Kolivan get together, the huge humiliation the former made his leader go through was nearly unforgivable. 

~*~*~*~

Keith nearly broke the holographic tablet he held as he swiped faster and faster. It had been days since the incident in the dining hall, and both Allura and Kolivan hadn't talked things out like he had hoped. Keith himself couldn't care less about whether or not they got together, but if they were needed in battle, and the two leaders hadn't fixed their problems, they were doomed. 

“Yes!” The red paladin cried when he found what he had been looking for. He had been spending his free time, when not training, reading up on his newly discovered heritage. Thankfully, the information the castle ship had was not biased as it was catalogued before the war. There, in the Altean databases, he found knowledge he knew would help settle the problem once and for all; knowledge that even Coran probably forgot.

Keith saved the page and ran out of his room towards the lounging area. To make sure everyone would be there when he arrived he turned on his communicator and shouted into the intercom, “Everyone meet in the lounge! This is an emergency! Now! Go, go, go!”

Keith was the first to get there, but he was relieved to see Shiro, Coran, the princess, and the two resident Blade Members rush in not too long after him. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge walked in a few moments after them. Everyone was on alert, hands clutching their weapons.

“What is it, Keith?” Allura asked.

“Yeah, I don’t see any danger.”

“We will be in danger if Allura and Kolivan don’t fix their problem.” Keith said instead.

“You called us in here because you want Allura and Kolivan to talk?” Pidge hissed. “I was just about to beat Lance at a video game, dude! Hunk promised cupcakes to the winner!”

“I don’t care.” Keith said unapologetically. “Allura, Kolivan; we are going to settle this once and for all. Coran, is it not true Galra are very diverse in their ethnicities? They were a very welcoming people, before the war, and that resulted in a high number of differing cultures, right?”

Coran, not having expected to be called upon, was stunned silent for a bit before he agreed. “Yes, that’s true.”

Keith nodded to himself, pulled out his tablet, then turned to Kolivan. “What race of Galra were you raised as, Kolivan?”

Kolivan narrowed his eyes at the young hybrid. “Pxum. Why?”

“Thanks to Pidge’s translation of Altean to English, I was able to read up on some information I think is rather important in this situation.” Keith brought up the page he had saved earlier in his tablet. He blew it up so everyone could follow along with him as he read:

“ ‘Pxum. A race originating from the semi-mountainous part of Planet Daibazaal, they are tall beings with thick coats and long, furred ears. Blah, blah, blah. They are a people highly dependant on traditions; courting is initiated by the male, in most cases. Most importantly, every step of the courting ritual must be done in _private_. Pxum are a very _private_ people, in contrast to Alteans, and even other races of Galra.’ Do I need to read more?”

Lance held up his hands. “Wait, so, when Allura proposed to Kolivan in front of us--”

“I was humiliating you, taking away your will.” Allura finished for him, searching Kolivan’s face. The older Galra only avoided her gaze.

“Just seems like you’re trying not to hurt the male ego to me.” Pidge said.

“It was more than that.” Antok explained, a light tone to his voice as he realized the misunderstanding. “Females cared for the nest, back then. They did most of the hard work in that sense while their mates served them. Women were revered in our culture. When it came to courting someone you wished to take as your mate, you had to do everything yourself, and take her somewhere private or secluded, and then propose a permanent relationship. It showed she was most important in your life, and you were willing to sacrifice fame and knowledge for her.”

“In Altea, the women were the ones that proposed a relationship; it proved they were ready for such a commitment.” Coran remembered.

Allura slowly walked up to Kolivan, a shy but excited smile threatening to spread across her face. “I’m sorry I humiliated you, Kolivan. But you must know I do fancy you, and would love to be courted by you properly.”

Kolivan chuckled a bit nervously. “I also apologize for seeming like I was completely uninterested; it was not my intention to hurt your feelings.”

“It’s alright.” Allura smiled, a gentle hand landing on Kolivan’s.

“Good.” Kolivan smiled back, and his hand turned so he was holding Allura’s.

“Oh my god, just kiss already!” Pidge huffed, throwing her arms in the air. 

“Okay.” Allura and Kolivan both said together, and they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This past weekend was hectic, and I was not able to complete this chapter like I had thought I would. But here it is, at last, and I'm really sorry! :( It's kinda meh at best, but I just couldn't come up with a good enough story, so I am also sorry for that. Anyway, enough of me rambling! I hope you enjoyed this little bit of Allurivan, whether it sucks or not, to ease you into the week! Thank you for reading!


	8. Day Seven: Patience

Allura knew this was bound to happen sooner or later. They risked their lives daily, dealt with formidable enemies, and there were numerous times Allura was certain one of them would not make it. It didn’t stop her from trying to keep Kolivan from such a fate, however. Whenever they were in battle, she would make sure Kolivan was covered, that he always had backup with him at all times. The Galra immediately caught on, however, and reprimanded her for putting the lives of others in danger, just for him. They had argued, Allura had cried, Kolivan had promised to always be by her side, and they had settled it. But Allura had never forgotten.

They were lying in bed together one evening, just exhausted from training and trying to keep Lotor at bay, when the Kolivan suddenly said, “I wish for you to find someone new to love, should anything happen to me.”

Allura jumped up, glaring at Kolivan, “I would never! How dare--”

“Love,” Kolivan said gently, and Allura immediately quiet down, “You are precious to this war, to the cause. I am expendable.”

“But you are not. Not to me.” Allura whispered, arms encircling Kolivan’s torso to bring him closer. “I could never love someone as much as I love you.”

Kolivan gave her a sad smile. “With time, you will.”

“Koli…”

“Promise me, Allura, that you will go on.”

“Kolivan--”

“ _Promise me_.”

Allura turned away from his gaze, kissing the hollow of his collarbone as she mumbled, “I promise” into his neck. Kolivan knew she didn’t mean it, not truly. She would have looked him straight in the eyes were she seriously thinking about upholding such a promise, but he was too tired and, truthfully, afraid to push the issue. So, he allowed her to settle into his side as he wrapped his large arms around her and she wrapped her slender legs around his waist, and they drifted to sleep.

They didn’t know how soon that promise would be put to the test.

It happened during a battle against Lotor himself. The paladins were busy fending off his generals, and Allura and Kolivan were working together against Lotor. It had seemed like they were going to be able to defeat him for good, this time. Until a robeast suddenly showed up. But this wasn’t like the ones they had fought before. It was like a predator stalking its prey, and before they knew it, Kolivan was struck down by its fierce claws. Allura, after having witnessed this, roared in unadulterated rage and attacked the robeast with all she had. In her fury she had forgotten Lotor, and, as a result, the prince struck her as well. Luckily, Keith was there to defend her, and he blocked most of the blow. It was a hard battle, lasting far longer than Allura would have wished, but then Lotor and his generals finally decided to retreat.

When Allura made it to Kolivan’s side, he was barely breathing. His lungs made a disheartening wet sound, and the princess knew he couldn’t be saved. She held onto him, sobbing into his chest as he tried to make a sound, whisper soothing words to her, surely. But she hushed him, kissing the corner of his mouth as he coughed up a frightening amount of blood.

“I love you.” Allura cried. She faintly made out the paladins in the background shouting to get Kolivan into the infirmary, into a healing pod. Allura didn’t try; he wouldn’t make it.

“I...I love you, too…” Kolivan rasped, and the nauseating scent of blood mixed with both his and her salty tears.

Allura tightened her hold on her lover. “Don’t leave me. Please!”

“Never.” The Galra choked, “I’ll...always be...watching...over you.”

Kolivan’s hand trembled as he tried to cup Allura’s face. She grabbed onto it, and brought it up to her cheek. She gave his palm a tender kiss, and just as she made eye contact with him, Kolivan’s lungs expelled their last breath, and the remaining light in his eyes dissipated. It wasn’t something spiritual, or sadly beautiful. It was quick and quiet, and had she not been paying him her complete attention, Allura might have missed it.

The princess’ grievous lament echoed as she sobbed loudly. Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk removed their helmets, lowering their heads as Allura’s wails grew more distraught. Their own hearts clenched in sorrow for their fallen comrade and friend, and even Coran was struggling to keep his tears at bay. They all stood there, mourning Kolivan’s death for a few vargas before Allura finally decided it was time for them to go. She did not allow anyone to touch Kolivan, and even growled at Hunk when he offered to help her carry his body.

That was nearly a decapheeb ago. The universe was liberated now, the paladins free to visit their home world, which they did quite often. Allura is Queen as well, and Coran her trusty advisor. She has had countless suitors vie for her hand in marriage, and pressure from Coran to think about her options, neither of which she likes the idea of. And she says as such every chance she gets. Everyone in the universe and their mother knew the last remaining female Altean, the Queen, loved only one person and no one else, and he was dead.

“I miss you.” Allura says to the gleaming gemstone in her palm. “I love you.”

She likes to imagine its twinkling in the light is Kolivan responding to her through his ashes, though Coran says that’s not healthy. She does not care. She doesn’t care what any of them think of her. They may think she’s gone insane, talking to ashes in a hollow gemstone, or waiting patiently for her own death so that she may reunite with her lover, but none of it matters to her.

Sometimes she wonders how Kolivan would have reacted had it been her that died. But then she remembers the love and fear in his last moments, and she begins to cry all over again. She had promised she would go on should something happen to him, but some promises, she tells herself, are meant to be broken.

“And it’s not like we won’t see each other again.” Allura reasons with herself, “I just have to meet you there. You’re waiting for me, I know.”

She clutches tighter onto the precious stone, wet with her ever-falling tears, and she rocks herself as she whispers to it, “Soon, my love.”


	9. Day Eight: Free Day - Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So final chapter is dedicated to @mongoose_bite. They showed me so much support while I wrote this week and keep me going. I asked for what they would like me to write, and they suggested Kolivan and Allura saving each other during battle, which would lead to them realizing how much they mean to each other (and confessions!)
> 
> So I tried my best, and I hope you like it, @mongoose_bite! Thank you for the support!
> 
> And I hope the rest of you allurivan fans also enjoy!

Kolivan struggled to push back Lotor’s biggest general, whom had a crazed grin on her face after having attacked him. The female shoved against him, and Kolivan had never felt so overpowered. He snarled at the larger Galra, baring his fangs and narrowing his eyes. Zethrid hissed in return, nearly spitting in his face, equally desperate, and tried to pull out her blaster. Kolivan took the opportunity to push her off balance, and kicked her legs out from under her. The female landed with a loud thump, and Kolivan’s blade activated into a sword just as she was jumping back up.

Or so Kolivan thought she would jump back up. Instead, Zethrid remained crouched and struck him across his legs. The leader grit his teeth as he heard a crack, and before he could fight back, the female’s fist came down on his shoulder, and this time Kolivan was certain something was broken. It was difficult to get back up with her stepping on his injured shoulder, however. 

“Come on, kitty.” Zethrid taunted, grin wide and predatory.

Kolivan snarled, using his good arm to try and reach his blade. Zethrid only stomped down on his other hand, laughing.

“Alright, let’s end this.” She said, taking out her blaster and aiming it at Kolivan.

“Do it.” He dared.

“No!” A voice suddenly cried, and then something pink rammed into Zethrid, completely freeing Kolivan. When he turned to see his savoir Allura was running back towards him, a concerned look on her face.

“Are you alright?” She asked, kneeling by him.

Kolivan nodded slowly, his mouth a bit slack and his eyes a bit starry. He cleared his throat when he noticed he had gone too long without saying anything. “I am now. Thank you.”

He thought he might have seen a light flush on Allura’s cheek, but he decided it must have been a trick of the light, and moved to get up. His shoulder burned, but having the princess there, gently touching him and wrapping an arm around him helped, somehow. They were too distracted by each other to notice a slender appendage suddenly wrap around Allura’s neck before it was too late.

The princess was dragged from Kolivan’s side, a frightened choking sound escaping her. Her attacker then threw her against the ground, and as Allura lay disoriented, the former poked her side, hitting a nerve that sent her crippling to the floor in a twitching heap. Kolivan immediately went after her attacker despite his injuries. 

He grabbed Ezor’s appendage, pulling on it so they were face to face. The smaller hybrid struggled in his hold, flipping and twisting. She would have been successful in at least forcing him to let her go, but he was too furious to let her go so easily.

As she lay trying to regain control of her muscles, Allura could hear Ezor gasp in pain and then scream as she was flung away from them. 

“Allura.” Kolivan said, worried.

“I’m fine.” Allura grunted. She slowly pushed herself up, clutching her side and struggling to breathe. Heavy panting caught their attention, and Kolivan turned to Zethrid, glaring and snarling.

Zethrid’s grin widened. “Oh, no! Did we hurt the kitty’s toy?”

Kolivan ignored the bait, and instead moved to help Allura, never giving the enemy his back. “Princess?”

“I’m fine!” Allura insisted, though Kolivan could smell the internal injuries as he helped her stand. It only made him more furious. Without a doubt Zethrid could tell, as well. She licked her lips, and lunged. 

Kolivan hoisted Allura onto his shoulders, wincing as she cried in pain, and ignored his own burning muscles. He made a mental note to apologize to her when they weren’t caught in such a situation. He barely managed to dodge the larger female’s strike. And as much as he wanted to tear her to pieces, Kolivan knew he had to make sure Allura was safe and away from harm. He called to Hunk to give him backup before he ran towards the castle-ship on the outskirts of the battlefield. 

“I’m alright, Kolivan, really.” Allura huffed.

“You are extremely hurt, princess.” The Galra said as way of explanation.

“You are as well.”

“I do not matter.” Kolivan said simply, and Allura took a moment to look him in the eyes, really look at him. 

Kolivan had become a close comrade, a friend almost--Allura dared to say--but she had never really seen him as much more than that. Or perhaps she hadn’t allowed herself to. Before her, cradling her against his chest as if she were the most precious treasure, risking his life for her as if his didn’t matter, was not her comrade. Before her was a strong, extremely brave being that she suddenly realized she did not want to live without. 

Allura allowed herself to reach up with a shaking hand to cup Kolivan’s cheek, just as they made it to the castle-ship. Kolivan, in turn, jumped slightly when he felt the princess’ petite hand caress his furred cheek. He slowed to a stop after entering the ship, eyes glued to hers and mouth opened in a silent gasp. Allura’s serious face softened into a shy smile, and Kolivan was struck by how beautiful she was. His tired body was suddenly filled with renewed strength and bravery, and he was so close to saying something. He wasn’t sure what it was exactly, but he knew once it left his mouth he would never be able to take it back, and he was okay with that. He was about to say something he had never said to any other living being, when Coran came bounding towards them.

“Princess!” The advisor cried, and the moment was ruined.

Allura recoiled as if burned, slipping from Kolivan’s secure hold and letting Coran wrap an arm around her. She cleared her throat, “I am fine, Coran. I must get back to the others.”

Coran shook his head. “You have suffered enough injuries, princess. You can barely keep your eyes open! We cannot risk you being fatally wounded. You must remain here.”

Allura knew better than to argue, and truthfully, she felt on the verge of fainting. That did not mean she wished to leave her fellow paladins out there without backup, or let Kolivan fight alone. _Kolivan…_

When she could finally turn around, however, Allura discovered Kolivan was gone, and her heart clenched a little at the thought of perhaps not seeing him again. Of not being able to tell him something she had just learned herself. Something that could make them more than comrades…

Kolivan was a bit dazed when he left the ship, mind still on Allura, but by the time he made it to the battlefield, he was more determined than ever to win. 

“Keith!” Lance called in a panic, “We need to retreat!” 

“No!” Keith shouted back. He was struggling with Lotor, the two caught in a stalemate with both their swords scraping against each other. “Keep fighting!”

“Surrender.” Lotor hissed, and the prince himself wasn’t fairing too well. This battle caused both parties more than enough injuries. They have been fighting for vargas, and neither one was willing to give in. Lotor’s generals were exhausted; the paladins were worn out. “Your team is on the brink of collapsing. You yourself cannot hold against me much longer. Give up, paladin!”

“Never!” Keith growled, and, with a sudden renewed strength, shoved Lotor back enough to pin him against the wall. “I’m tired of this war! I’m tired of deaths, the fear, the hatred! I will never give into you!”

Lotor choked as Keith’s push caused his hands to be caught against his throat. He struggled in the paladin’s grasp, kicking and thrusting while at the same time glaring and showing his own determination.

“You wouldn’t.” Lotor taunted, rasping, “You’re too weak.”

Keith was about to respond, say something nasty and spiteful, when he felt something collide with him, completely knocking him and letting Lotor go. The human turned to see what it was, about to go off on them, but discovered it was a gasping Kolivan clutching his side. He appeared ready to pass out. Keith turned to look in the direction he had come from, and saw Zethrid panting, eye nearly shut closed with blood dripping over it and suit completely torn, but she was standing proudly and grinning victoriously. Keith felt his stomach drop when he saw Lotor move to stand beside her, he himself injured but seeming ready to continue. The red paladin then sought out the rest of his team, and he saw Pidge being viciously knocked to the floor by Narti, the former cradling her arm as if it were broken. Lance was desperately attempting to shoot Acxa, but the blue paladin was bleeding from his leg and shoulder, and ended up being flung a few feet from Keith. Hunk was panting nearby, arm wrapped around his middle.

As much as Keith hated to back down, he had learned when to retreat. And he knew now was such a time. He discreetly pressed a button on his communicator, whispered into it a quick command, and stood on wobbling legs to regard Lotor was a serious face. He said, “I will never give up Voltron to those who only look to use it for evil.”Lotor immediately glared. “You will regret this, palain.”“My name is Keith,” The young human said, moving to help Kolivan stand, “And even if you knock us down multiple times,” he pulled Pidge to her feet, “We will never give up or give in,” he picked Lance up by his arm, “You will never feel that satisfaction,” he gathered his team to stand by where Hunk was, “You will never rule this universe, and you will never have Voltron.”

Lotor bristled. “How _dare_ \--”

“Now, Coran!”

Suddenly, thousands of tiny lasers rained on the battlefield, and, caught by surprise, Lotor and his generals ducked to avoid getting hit. They moved to dodge them, retreating to their ship as Lotor order them to. The prince glared as the paladins took this opportunity to escape. He growled, but knew as much damage as they had inflicted on Voltron, the paladins had also injured his generals, and he had to tend to their wounds. He would let them go for now, but next time he would make sure they were not so lucky.

~*~*~*~

Allura was barely awake when the paladins finally stumbled into the castle-ship. Hunk and Lance were limping, leaning on each other for support. Pidge was whimpering as she clutched her right arm, as if every step she took jostled it to the point of unbearable pain. Keith was gripping his head and wobbling from side to side as if he had a concussion, his feet dragging behind him. But as much as she worried for them, her eyes couldn’t stop scanning the group for Kolivan. She found him trailing behind the rest, eyes half lidded and leaning heavily on his left side. She barely managed to hold herself back from running and embracing him. When they made eye contact, however, neither she nor he did hold back any longer.

The two felt themselves approach each other, a silent understanding, a soft realization, passing through their eyes and mingling breaths as they stood inches apart.

Kolivan suddenly lunged forward, rugged hands grasping Allura’s cheeks, and his lips roughly landed on hers. She didn’t mind, though. She immediately kissed back with equal strength and feeling. It wasn’t at all soft, their noses bumping and teeth scraping together and lips getting smushed and nipped painfully in between. But it was their first kiss when they thought they wouldn’t have one, and it couldn’t be more perfect.

“Oh, daddy,” They heard Lance whistle, “That’s hot.” 

Someone else whooped. They didn’t care. Not even their painful injuries or aching bones or sore muscles could tear them apart. The only thing they could feel were their lips on each others, insistent and seeking and hungry, and their newly found connection.

When they were finally forced to separate, they were panting and clutching onto each other for dear life. Their eyes met once more, and though this was only the beginning and they knew there would be countless challenges and trials ahead, they were content to have this, for however long the universe would grant it to them.

The same soft promise passed through them again:

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end! I hope you enjoyed these little one shots! Thank you so much for reading, and until next time! <3


End file.
